


Hyukkitty

by LokiLover84



Category: VIXX
Genre: Animal Transformation, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 14:27:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18251690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiLover84/pseuds/LokiLover84
Summary: The title says it all. :)





	Hyukkitty

“Ah, hyung, can I talk to you for a minute?”

 

Hakyeon sighed as he turned away from the stove to face Wonshik. When he caught sight of the look on the younger man’s face, he automatically reached behind him to flick the burner on the stove to off, relieved that dinner could simmer until it was done. 

 

“What’s wrong?”

 

Wonshik, who was standing with his arms crossed protectively across his chest, shifted nervously, and Hakyeon raised an eyebrow. 

 

“Wonshik. Talk to me.”

 

At that moment, Wonshik’s jacket moved and Hakyeon’s eyes fell to the younger man’s chest. 

 

“Ah, well, don’t freak out, but…”

 

Wonshik unfolded his arms and slowly pulled the zipper of his jacket down, and a small, furry black head appeared in the gap. 

 

“A cat. Wonshik, you know we can’t have pets here.”

 

The older man nodded, looking sheepish. 

 

“I know. But, uh, this isn’t an ordinary cat…”

 

Hakyeon put his hands on his hips and cocked his head. 

 

“Wonshik. Stop being so mysterious.”

 

At that moment, the cat leapt from Wonshik’s jacket and landed in the middle of the floor. Bright, inquisitive eyes gazed unnervingly at Hakyeon, and he narrowed his eyes at it. 

 

“Wonshik. What is this?”

 

The cat meowed at Hakyeon, and the older man’s eyes widened impossibly. 

 

“Kim Wonshik. If you tell me that you went up to the old Simeon mansion and got into a tangle with the magic up there…”

 

Wonshik shook his head so hard that he almost gave himself whiplash. 

 

“Nope, not me, hyung. Hyuk, on the other hand…”

 

Wonshik motioned to the half-grown, coal black cat currently gazing up at Hakyeon with something akin to hope. Hakyeon groaned.

 

“Shit. I told you that “Keep Out” sign wasn’t just for fun, but  _ no _ , you  _ had  _ to check it out. Now you’re a cat. How’s that working out for you?”

 

Said cat meowed and Hakyeon scowled. 

 

“Well, you’re just going to have to make the best of it for the next few days. Taekwoon won’t be back for a few more days and he’s the only one with the ability to change you back.”

 

The look the cat- Hyuk- gave him was one of annoyance, and Hakyeon crossed his arms over his chest. 

 

“Nope, don’t look at me like that. It serves you right for going where you know you shouldn’t.”

 

Hyuk bared his teeth in a clear display of sass, and turned to walk away. 

 

“Hey, watch it with the attitude, Hyukkitty, or I’ll buy a squirt bottle and fill it with water.”

 

The look Hyuk gives Hakyeon before bounding away has both Hakyeon and Wonshik bursting into laughter.


End file.
